The Blue Cardigan and The Brown Suit
by KennFlores5
Summary: "I look ridiculous." "No, you don't." "I do! How did you get me to agree to this?" Greg and Mycroft have decided to trade clothes for Date Night.


"I look ridiculous."

"No, you don't."

"I do! How did you get me to agree to this?"

"I won our bet and you promised! Besides, I'm wearing this… _outfit_ so quit complaining!"

"I don't like this one bit. I abhor these shoes."

"They're called Converse and they're comfortable! Not to mention they match every outfit!"

"They're hideous!"

"Honestly, Myke, it's not _that _bad! I _am _the one wearing a suit that probably costs more than my old house and car combined!"

"It brings out your eyes." Mycroft mutters and Greg smiles.

He kisses Mycroft's lips softly and a light pink color dusts the auburn-haired man's cheeks.

"Now, come along. Let's go out to eat. Everyone should be arriving by now."

~o~o~

The car pulls up at Angelo's and Mycroft rolls his eyes.

"Really? Dear Sherlock has gone sentimental."

Greg smacks his arm playfully, "So you're saying that Bloomsbury Tavern isn't 'our' place?"

Mycroft stays silent and Greg smirks.

"I thought so. Let's go in."

Mycroft slips reluctantly out of the car and tweaks his blue cardigan to the side.

"If this doesn't stay put, I will burn it as soon as we get home."

"No, you will not!" Greg glares and tugs on the man's hand.

The door jingles and the two men spot their friends. Well, Greg's friends more like. John moves to wave them over but stops when he sees what the men are wearing.

"Er, Greg?"

"Stuff it, Watson."

"It's Watson-Holmes, Lestrade." Sherlock quips and Greg laughs.

"So, mind telling me why you two have decided to trade outfits?" John questions, an amused look etched on his face.

"Gregory and I made a bet and he won. He decided that we would dress each other to our liking."

Everyone laughs and Greg tugs the bottom of his dark brown suit uncomfortably. Mycroft takes the offending hand in his and they sit themselves next to Sally who is there with her fiancé, Toby.

"Hullo, Lestrade! Mycroft!" the bright eyed man chirps, his wide grin making everyone loosen up.

"Westfield! How've you been?" Greg says heartily.

The two chat and Mycroft looks around the table. Across from him are his brother and John. Besides the two are Anthea and her new beau, William, Thomas and Molly, and Sally and Tobias as the table rounds off to Gregory and himself. He looks over to see John staring at him with a grin on his face.

"Do you find me amusing, John?"

"Not you, My, just your outfit. I never thought I'd see you in a cardigan, a plain button-up and red converse! The jeans are a perfect fit too! And the glasses-" John giggles and the edge of Sherlock's lip twitches upward at his husband's enjoyment. Mycroft shakes his head exasperation but is glad that John is worthy of the Holmes name and of Sherlock himself. They fit together perfectly and sometimes, Mycroft hopes that's how Gregory and he end up. He spots Sherlock looking at him, his eyes questioning. These are the times he's glad they can practically have a conversation with just their eyes.

_You've gone soft_, Sherlock quirks an eyebrow.

_Do shut it brother. You are, however, the one who decided to come here. The place you proposed to John, _Mycroft's lip twitches and his eyes narrow slightly.

_Diet still ongoing? _Sherlock glances at the coffee and soup in front of his brother.

_No. Gregory believes that I shouldn't starve myself as much as I do so he has been forcing me to eat more, _Mycroft raises the spoon to his lips and cocks his head slightly.

_You _have _gone soft, _is the last thing Sherlock motions before turning to ask Angelo to take their orders.

John watches the exchange between the brothers and he smiles. Sherlock looks over at him and the tall man's eyebrows furrow in confusion.

"I like when you and Mycroft get along. You have been lately and it's nice." John whispers into the shell of the man's ear and Sherlock shivers at the cool air. Sherlock chuckles and pulls John closer to him.

"Well, Mr. Watson-Holmes, we've been trying to get along for the sake of you and Lestrade."

John pulls his head back in surprise but he quickly regains his composure and kisses Sherlock beneath the ear.

"That's sweet of you Sherlock. Of My as well. You two don't have to if it's been making you two uncomfortable."

"No, actually. We've been mending our relationship since our father died and it's going well recently. It _is_ nice to have someone who understands you besides a loved one." Sherlock mutters and John giggles. He twines his fingers with Sherlock's and sits back contentedly. Sherlock does as well but places his head on John's shoulder.

Molly glances over at Greg and she smiles at the man. He gives a crooked smile and nods his head at Thomas.

"I like the suit, Greg." She says and he blushes.

"Thanks, Molly. I like your dress!"

The brunette smiles in thanks and flattens out her navy blue lace dress. Tom shifts closer the girl and she pecks his cheek.

"No need to feel so jealous, dear." She giggles and Tom gives her a playful scowl.

"Moll is right. I've got my partner for life right here. Don't need another." Greg chuckles and Tom grins.

Mycroft feels his heart soften and decides on proposing to Gregory sooner than planned.

Sherlock decides on telling John that he's ready for a child.

Thomas leans over to ask Molly if they're able to go to Comic-Con in America the following year.

Sally asks Thomas if he'd like to move in with her.

And no one but John seems to notice that Anthea and Billy have gone to the nearest bathroom, their faces flushed.

~o~o~

The rest of the dinner goes along swimmingly except for the awkward moment when Anthea comes to ask Mycroft for the rest of the night and the day tomorrow off, her dress askew. Billy is by the door, practically quivering, and the bottom half of his body is covered by the podium he usually stands behind. Mycroft agrees and the two make a hasty retreat to find a cab. Everyone at the table chuckles and they slips back into their easy conversations. Two hours later, the group finishes their dinner and they start to depart. Toby and Sally are the first to go; Toby with a grin and a promise to be there the following week and Sally with a wave and a "nice restaurant choice, Sherlock." Molly and Tom are next, the couple thanking Angelo for the wonderful food and asking the others if they wouldn't mind some old-fashioned fish and chips for the next date. Sherlock and John are the ones to leave next, due to Sherlock's impatience and his need to tell John something "absolutely important". John nods his head at the final couple and gives an exasperated, yet loving, "I'm _coming_, Sherlock! What has your knickers in a twist?" Greg chuckles at the two, bickering like an old-married couple.

"I wonder if we'll be like that. Er… I mean…. If we get married, you know. I mean, if you even want to get married. Or marry me. Or do you want to marry someone else? Because I'm sure I can-"

Mycroft kisses the unsure DI and they remain there, enjoying the feel of warm, wine-flavored lips on their own.

"Of course I want to marry you, Gregory. In fact-" Mycroft reaches for the ring in his pocket and Greg's mouth opens in surprise.

"I don't know if you want this right now but I do. I _was _going to propose next week when you got received your promotion but today made me want to do it sooner."

"I was going to get a promotion?" Greg asks, the excitement of being almost-proposed to still on his face.

"You _are _getting a promotion and no, I had no hand in you receiving it. Now, as I was saying, I felt the sudden urge to propose today and I've had this," Mycroft motions toward the hand still in his pocket, his fingers twiddling with the light gold band nervously, "in my pocket for nearly seven months and-"

"You've had it since before we started going out?!"

"Yes. I'd had my eye on you for quite some time. I do hope that isn't too odd."

"It isn't. well, before I would've been disturbed but I know that's your way of saying I love you."

Mycroft gives a soft half-smile, "Like I was saying, I've had it for a while and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I would like to have the pleasure of being yours for eternity. Will you marry me, Greg?"

Greg feels himself blush; the only time Mycroft calls him Greg is in the bedroom, behind closed doors.

"Yes! Bloody a million times yes!"

Greg launches himself forward and plants a hard kiss on the younger man's lips. They kiss a bit and Mycroft pulls back. He slips the ring on Greg's finger and smirks when he sees it matches the man's outfit.

"Do you have a ring too?" Greg asks, admiring his own.

"Of course. Mine is platinum."

Greg looks over at his fiancé's finger and a small smirk appears, "It brings out your eyes."

The man grins at the familiar words and they stand to leave. They thank Angelo for closing the restaurant for their group and he quickly refuses the merits, saying that with the money Sherlock paid him, he could close his restaurant if he wanted to. Greg pushes Mycroft out of the door before his lover decides to invest in yet another place. Angelo waves at the two and promises to keep the bistro open. The couple waits for a moment before a black car sidles up to them.

"I can't wait to get home."

"And why is that, Mister Lestrade?"

"Because I'm going to ravish you until you can't move."

~o~o~

The afternoon sun slips through the cracks of the ruffled, hand-mangled curtain and Greg groans. He rolls onto his back and lugs Mycroft onto his chest. The high-class man makes a sound not commonly heard. The squeak echoes once and Greg breaks out into sleepy chuckles.

"Do shut it, Greg."

"I told you, you were going to be sore."

"No, you said I wouldn't be able to move, which is true and it isn't my fault I squeaked. You moved my body onto yours and you clearly knew I would be aching."

"I'm sorry, love. I just wanted you near me."

Mycroft rolls his eyes but forgives the grey-haired man.

"I love you, Myke."

"And I love the sight of that suit on the floor. It reminds me of last night."

Greg chuckles and rolls out of bed.

"Ready for round two?" he asks, reaching for the blue cardigan and tan jeans Mycroft was wearing the previous night.

"As always, darling. Do hand me that suit, will you?"


End file.
